The Fairy Tail Academy
by Hoko-Ryuu
Summary: So there's Fairy Tail Academy for girls and a seperate for boys, but what if the two were joined and the head girl and boy was Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel who hated each other from day one? Will there be peace or hatred? Though secret lies within hearts...
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody's POV**

"Girls! Please sit down! There's something important I want to announce!" the classroom teacher said loudly.

All the girls took their usual places and sat down.

"I wonder what's going on." Lucy Heartfilia sighed.

"Why be like that? It might be a good thing." Erza Scarlet pointed out.

"Ahem. I would like to announce that Fairy Tail Academy girls and Fairy Tail Academy boys will be joined!"

"…..SAYY WHATTTTTTT?!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I rolled out of my bed as soon as the alarm clock rang the hundredth time and got up. Today will kind of different as Fairy Tail Academy will be coed. But…it's a drag working with boys. I shuffled towards the bathroom door; brushed and cleaned I went to my room and pulled my uniform consisting a white shirt and a black tie, black skirt, black knee-length socks and a black cardigan. To be honest, I really want to wear trousers, skirts is just too annoying. After I brushed my blonde hair, packed up my bag throwing in some snacks and grabbed my white headphones, swinging it around my neck and back on my back.

I quickly made some toast, shoving it in my mouth and stepped into my shoes walking out of the house. Glancing at my ipod as I plugged the headphones in I spotted I was going to be late then I was usually going to be, you see, I'm not the goody people who go to school early, no way, it was a bother waking up early. However, I still broke into a run looking behind every now and then to see if the bus was on its way. Slowing down to the bus stop I shuffled through some songs on my ipod; though at that moment a sudden breeze of wind swept across my face. I looked up to see a soft pink-haired male about my age standing in front of me staring up at the bus timetable. That uniform….don't tell me…

"Are you in Fairy Tail Academy?" I asked. He advert his gaze at me.

"What?" He said.

"I'm sorry are you deaf?" I exclaimed.

"Is that meant to be offensive? I mean if I was actually deaf it wouldn't be right to ask that with your attitude."

"Oh so you aren't deaf, right, why didn't you just say in the beginning?" I scoffed.

"You-"

The bus arrived cutting his speech. On second thought, boys are actually worse than I thought; joining forces with the boys isn't going to be easy. Meeting one today wouldn't be some kind of fate now would it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! First Fairy Tail fanfiction, please do not fret boys because Natsu's POV would come next :). Sorry if it's too short, promise to make it longer on chapter 2! Please review! ^.^**

**-SecretFlames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

This girl isn't something you see everyday…

I climbed onto the bus after her and I had to stand next to her on the bus. Not like I particularly wanted to anyways. I peered over at the station naming board and my eyes fell on the blonde girl. She had brown eyes that glimmered as the sun hit her and I must say she looked quite attractive.

"What are you looking at?" She hissed rummaging my through my thoughts.

"Nothing." I frowned turning my head and looking in front of me; once again watching the cars outside go by.

* * *

We reached Fairy Tail Academy and for some reason the building that was either the girls or the boy's side has disappeared. Only 'Fairy Tail Academy' was hung proudly above our heads. I watched the blonde-haired girl run into a group of girls and they all joined and walked away.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What are you staring at?" someone said. I turned round.

"Oh mornin' Gray."

"So Natsu…you hitting on one of the girls already?" Gajeel Redfox laughed.

"W-what?"

"Come on don't pretend!" Gray Fullbuster joined it.

"Stop it guys." A chilling voice said. It is definitely Jellal Fernandes, this guy is always so mysterious.

"Someone finally…" I muttered.

"A guy like Natsu would never be able to get a girl…." Jellal commented.

"Wait what?"

"True, I agree." Gray said.

"Mhmm." Gajeel agreed.

"Hey you guys!" Then they all laughed. Like they can do anything. Pfft.

The bell rang for registration and at the entrance I picked up the piece of paper that said 1-2 which was my previous class. Sadly all my mates were in different class than me. I looked for my classroom door that stated from the paper.

"Door 12…" I mumbled. Not really concentrating on the path I was walking on I accidently swung my bag around and smashed someone. "Sorry…" I said turning round. Oh no, not her.

"You bastard. Are you doing this on purpose?" She hissed.

"What? No I'm no-"

"Save it." She got up and straightened her skirt; grabbed her bag and nudged me aside – entering the classroom.

"_So same class…I'm actually worried about what I have to face every day now. This girl isn't normal." _I thought and I followed her into classroom 12.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a really bad chapter on this one, been quite busy. As we can see Natsu isn't the type that's used to girls. (OOC)**

**-SecretFlames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Forgetting about all the troubles this morning, I decided to start fresh.

"Good morning Levy-chan!" I waved at a certain blue-haired girl with a orange headband on her.

"Same to you Lu-chan!" Levy McGarden replied as she advanced towards me.

"Isn't it amazing to be mixed in with boys? I mean, this is a whole new experience!"

"Aha…you think so?" I sweatdropped. Not with that pink hair dude around.

After a while the classroom door opened and in stepped our new form teacher.

"Good morning class. You will all have new books and teachers so follow your timetable around the school." The teacher began. "Now then, I will announce the head girl and boy of Fairy Tail Academy."

We have head girl and boy?! We never had them back then, it was just someone who was reliable, partly controlled the classes. But I think I already know who the girl is…

"Head girl is Lucy Heartfilia." The teacher said holding a piece of paper in his hand. Some people turned around and looked at me while Levy was smiling at me. Wait what the heck? Me as head girl? "And head boy is Natsu Dragneel!" No no no….this must be some random mistake!

I had to just… "I'm sorry," I said getting up. "But I do not fit as a good head girl; please pass it to someone else." Was I actually afraid?

"Well, does Natsu Dragneel reject and agree with you?" The teacher asked looking at someone who was sitting a few seats away from me. I spun round to see who Natsu was and…well…WHY IS IT HIM?

"Tch, I'm in for head boy." The pink-haired smirked.

"No wait but sensei-"

"Okay Lucy Heartfilia it's been decided please sit down. You will remain as head girl."

I sat down but I have noticed a certain white-haired girl sitting near me, not really paying attention to the commotion at all. Sure enough I feel like I have met her somewhere but I guess I'm clueless about the new people. I ignored it and faced the teacher.

* * *

The bell went for break after the first two lessons and so far everything has been fine.

"I still can't imagine that you are head girl!" Levy exclaimed.

"Okay I get it Levy, please stop repeating it…its embarrassing!" I said looking away.

"Oh yeah? Wait till Erza hears about this!" Speak of the devil there she was, the scarlet-haired approaching us.

"Hi Erza!" I chirped. She nodded at me and talked to Levy.

I was glancing around the school for a bit when I spotted a white-haired girl that had longer length and looked fairly similar to the one who sat near me in class. It was MiraJane Strauss! She had about three boys hitting on her and a few other perverts looking at her from time to time. Since I am the head girl and all, I felt like stepping in and save her from her tight situation but of course, Mira never needed help; just like Erza.

A purple aura arose from her body and evil eyes glared into the boys. Even though I was standing afar, I can still feel the stabbing glare she was giving. The boys all ran away straight after. She is amazing, as expected – was just waiting for it to all happen.

"Mira!" I yelled waving. At that moment Cana came out of the corridors and outside with her hands in her pockets.

"Hi Lucy!" Mira said running over. Cana causally walked towards us.

"I heard you're head girl, Lucy." Mira said.

"Sup guys? So did I." Cana added.

"Good job." Erza patted my shoulder.

"No Erza, I thought you were going to be head girl." I said back.

"Though, don't you think the head boy and Lucy make a great couple?" Levy giggled.

"Say what?" I gaped at her. Seriously, me and Natsu? That bastard? No way in hell. They all laughed. "More like you and Gajeel!" I saw how she looked at Gajeel Redfox. Some popular guy like Natsu I guess. Levy glared at me.

"How's your class Erza?" Levy quickly asked.

"Lucky having Mira around, otherwise, the class is full of idiots." Erza sighed.

"Are you sure Erza? How about Jellal Fernandes?" Mira smiled.

"Erza tell us who it is!" I said suddenly attracted by the subject.

"_Love is everywhere this year…" _I thought silently.

* * *

**Hello minna-san! Thank you to Tomoyo-chan (Tomoyo10798) for being a great supporter! I would also like to thank you everyone else who had followed and favourited this story! Please comment or PM any improvements I might need to make!**

**P.S: I would like the readers to please comment or PM me if I should make Lisanna into a good person or a bad person. Personally I would not like to hate Lisanna but I'm all up for NaLu! **

**Arigato!**

**-SecretFlames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey Gray!" I shouted across the field when I came out of the school building. He looked over at me and gave a little wave. I went over to him.

"Natsu, the others are waiting for us in the canteen." Gray said and I walked beside him. We were making our way towards our destination when I saw a glimpse of blonde hair in the corner of my eye. It was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. I randomly smiled. Silently I heard something about Jellal. That's when I realised gray was staring at me and he then ran off laughing.

"Hey! Gray!" I ran after him.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Lucy and the others went inside the canteen.

"I'm hungry!" Cana complained.

"I thought you drink booze as you would eat food…" Lucy said.

"Whatever, I'm just hungry right now."

A group of boys was in the line and Lucy and her friends joined behind them. Suddenly whispers erupted everywhere.

"Uhh…what's going on?" Levy sweatdropped.

"No idea…" Lucy replied. She then saw some boys standing in front of them also wondering what the hell is happening. Then, at that moment, random girls all crowded around the group of boys while random boys crowded around the group of girls. Lucy and Levy stepped back slightly but Erza, MiraJane and Cana were unaffected. Worse of all, Cana is just standing there drinking more booze!

Erza and MiraJane gave each other a 'look' and nodded. After that, a cold sense of dark aura surrounded the two and the boys all shuffled back.

"Are they both crazy? Girls…jeez…" A guy said…abit too loud.

The two fierce girls looked up and glared. "What did you say?" Erza growled.

The guy flinched and shook in fear. "N-N-Nothing…."

Jellal and Gray being in the same class as Erza and MiraJane stayed back even more, meanwhile Gajeel and Natsu was captivated by a certain blue-haired girl and blonde-haired. The two girls turned as they took notice. Gajeel and Levy blushed and turned away but Lucy just simply ignored Natsu.

After lunch the commotion in the canteen was spread around the whole school and soon, everyone stayed away from Erza and MiraJane, even though they might have wanted to hit on Lucy, Levy or Cana.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

~Back in class~

Since it's the first day, we had to be in our own class again, and guess who I have to face?

I sat down on the chair beside Lucy. "How's your first day?" I feel a tingly feeling whenever I see her, what is it?!

She glared at me, as I guessed. "Why are you always talking to me?"

"Don't be like that! We have to talk anyways; we are Head Girl and Boy after all." I smirked.

"I don't talk to people like you."

"I'm glad to talk to you." I leaned back on my chair, this feeling...- Lucy quickly looked out of the window. Is she blushing? I went behind her. "Lu…cy…" I purred in her ear. She jumped up and whacked me in the face but I caught her arm and I lifted it up. I went closer to her…closer…when I hand suddenly breaks the connection. I saw Lucy flinching back. I looked up.

"What are you doing?" The white-haired girl said.

"Spitting image of MiraJane…" Lucy said. On that comment I realised who she was. It was, Lisanna Strauss, the girl that I haven't seen for 3 years…

* * *

**A/N: Sowwie! I haven't posted for such a long time I feel so guilty! Any guesses on what Lisanna is to Natsu? See you on the next chapter very soon! Don't forget to review for next chapter! (Quite short chapter -.-")**

**-SecretFlames**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Do you AMAZING readers think I need to put disclaimer for all my stories? Come on, everyone know that I'm too fab to own Fairy Tail! I'm joking guys! Fairy Tail is too fab to be owned by me :] (Sorry if I made you angry...)**

Anyways moving on ~~

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I can't free myself from Natsu's strength, too strong! He's coming closer, leaning in…what do I do? I can't really scream or anything! I closed my eyes shut, that's all I can do.

"What are you doing?" A girl said. I was then suddenly freed from the grasp.

I opened my eyes and glanced up. "Spitting image of MiraJane…" I gasped, inspecting her abit closer. Though next to me I saw Natsu's face colour change, he was shocked. Like proper. "Natsu…?" I stared at him to see any reaction at all.

"L-Lisanna…you…!" He leaped for the door and ran out.

"Hey, wait Nat-" I paused when I heard sobbing noises beside me. It was Lisanna.

"H-hey…um…your name…Lisanna right?" I tried to comfort her, but seeing as I don't even know her name that well, it's kind of difficult. However, later on, she said she wanted to meet me after school. I said ok.

After the last lesson, the bell rang signalling end of school. I didn't know where to go so I stopped near the gates. That's when I realised a familiar pink-haired boy walking to the gates as well. I just looked at Natsu, I didn't know what to do. His head was down and part of his hair was covering his eyes so I couldn't see if he was crying or not. I decided not to call out for him after all. He was advancing nearer. It seems I might have been wrong but I could sense some unpleasant waves in the air…kind of creepy, but I still kept quiet.

"Oh err, Lucy?!" I quickly turned my head and saw Lisanna running towards me.

"Oh..Lisanna." Seems she hasn't spotted Natsu yet. I did some quick thinking and blocked her front view as I stood in front of her. "Hi Lisanna." I smiled shakily.

"Hi…Lucy…" She looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Aha, what do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me!" I smiled again, actually laughed which made things worse. She moved to the left causing me to have to follow and she moved the right. Then the left again and she looked past my right shoulder. 'Oh crap' I thought. She couldn't hold it in. She ran past me before I could hold onto her.

"Natsu!" She shouted. The male stopped walking, he didn't turn around. This caused quite the commotion I must say, judging from the random audience. "Natsu! Why won't you forgive me?! I didn't mean to do that to you!" What did she JUST say?! I mentally slapped myself for being such dirty minded.

"You lied." He spoke.

Lisanna looked as if she stopped breathing.

"Why would you do that? It wasn't a joke to me." That cold voice of his…

"I didn't say it was a joke…" Lisanna began.

"Just shut up. You make me SICK." And he began walking off…like I'm GONNA LET HIM! I sped up towards him and slapped him across the face. That shocked expression in the end, was pain and loneliness in his eyes…just like me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but I felt like making this tragic? I am so weird. Anyways! Thank you for reading, I wanted to post this little chapter because I felt guilty for leaving you waiting so long last time.**

**(I wanted to make this chapter longer but I just felt like leaving it at this very moment! .)**

**Please tell me if you liked it! If you did then review and fav and follow! ^.^**

**I don't want to make Lisanna bad either, I understand….**

**I love you guys! Thanks for supporting! Keep reading! :]**

**-SecretFlames**


End file.
